Dans l'attente
by Ididwarnyounottotrustme
Summary: Les pensées de l'Archange déchu, alors que les Winchester se rapprochent de Détroit


Il fut une fois où le ciel était d'un bleu enivrant, avec comme décoration des nuages revêtus d'une pure blancheur... Les mers possédaient quant à elle une robe bleutée limpide, belle, et où la vie maritime grouillait sans restriction.

Il fut un temps où la notion de pollution était inexistante.

Il fut un temps où la vie se développait indépendamment, avec comme seule influence la loi du plus fort.

Puis, ce temps s'arrêta.

L'Homme naquit.

Et il corrompit de son existence le reste de la Planète.

Lucifer eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Il se tenait debout, dans ce vulgaire hôtel. Il aurait pu choisir une luxuriante suite, il aurait pu également s'isoler dans un recoin de la Terre ayant gardé de sa superbe, telle la Fosse Marianne, l'Alaska, ou le Pôle Nord. Après tout, c'était son milieu, le froid, l'isolement.

Mais non. Il voulut ressentir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le quotidien d'un vulgaire mortel. Par simple curiosité, et parce qu'il avait du temps à tuer, depuis qu'il avait libéré les 4 cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Et sa conclusion était la suivante : l'existence que menaient les Humains était bien… vaine. Dépourvue d'intérêt, insignifiante. Leur survie ne représentait que le déclin et la destruction de ce que l'archange considérait être comme la plus belle création de son Père la Terre.

Il devrait lui être reconnaissant des services qu'il lui rendait, en tant que Fils châtié. De un, il incarnait la figure qui mettait en valeur la bonté et la puissance du Créateur, et de deux, bientôt, il débarrasserait le globe paradisiaque que formait la Planète Bleue de sa plus grande vermine.

Les traits de Nick affichèrent un sourire qui n'en était pas réellement un. Lucifer savait sa cause juste. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qui devait être fait, la seule chose à faire : ne pas être les serviteurs des Humains, comme l'avait voulu Dieu, mais leur exterminateur. Il sauverait leur foyer à tous, ainsi… à ses petits frères, archanges ou non, à Michael, aux diverses créatures qui peuplaient ce monde et dont la particularité était qu'ils étaient dépossédés de l'avidité et de la stupidité humaine, tels les animaux.

Cependant, ses revendications avaient créé un fossé entre lui et les siens. Raphaël avait beau paraître de son bord, ils affichaient malheureusement des rapports trop froids et peu amicaux pour s'allier ouvertement en tant que frères. Gabriel, quant à lui…

L'ange de la Lumière eut un profond soupir. Durant un instant, il revit le Maître de l'illusion s'affaisser, puis tomber dos contre le sol, inerte.

La pensée de son grand frère le réconfortait presque autant que celle de son petit frère, mort. En effet… Il savait que viendrait le jour où il essaierait de convaincre Michael que sa cause était valable. Et il savait également quelle serait la réponse de son grand frère, le parfait petit soldat de plomb de Papa, qui n'avait pour seule volonté que celle de son Père.

Seules les créatures qu'il avait créées, les démons, étaient de son côté. Et encore, parmi elles, il demeurait des résistants. Que lui importait, de toute manière, dès que la question humaine serait réglée, il s'occuperait de détruire ses enfants, qui n'en étaient pas réellement. Seulement des instruments, car l'Apocalypse ne pouvait se réaliser seule.

Lucifer à cette pensée se retourna, puis observa avec impassibilité la laideur de ses deux gardes. Ce n'était pas des Chevaliers de L'Enfer, Caïn les avait pratiquement tous exterminés. Seulement deux démons de première classe, qui se pensaient être bientôt régents du Nouveau Monde. Des serviteurs, dont leur seul but était d'exister pour le servir. S'il avait pu se le permettre, le Diable les massacrerait, pour passer le temps. Après tout, le Mal n'avait guère besoin de protection.

Seulement, s'il laissait ses pulsions commanditer ses gestes, il risquerait d'instaurer le doute dans les rangs de ses pions. Peut-être aurait-il eu plus de liberté, si Lilith, Azazel ou même Alastair étaient encore vivants pour mener d'une poigne de fers les faibles castes. Mais les Winchester étaient venus à bout de ses plus puissants jouets, le laissant à la tête d'une armée de démons niais et stupides à souhait.

Lucifer détourna le regard de ses gardes pour se reconcentrer sur la fenêtre qui, de par sa présence, commençait à se voiler d'une fine pellicule de glace.

Les Winchester…

Il les attendait. _Il_ viendrait. Sam lui dirait oui, il le savait. C'était indéniable… Son vessel croira qu'il pourra le vaincre une fois dans son crâne…

L'ange déchu ragrandit son sourire.

Telle était la bêtise humaine. Il le mettra devant le fait accompli de sa faiblesse, lorsqu'il utilisera son corps pour broyer les os de son frère aîné. Sam se rendra compte que son espèce n'était rien de plus qu'une mauvaise blague du Seigneur, lorsqu'il annihilera les populations de bipèdes sans poils.

Sa revanche sur son Père… il l'aurait. Il lui prouvera à Lui, à ses Frères et Sœurs, qu'il avait raison, depuis des millénaires. Sa famille s'en rendra compte, quand les guerres et les conflits cesseront, avec l'extinction de la race humaine.

Et peut-être… son Père reviendrait. Et lui, Lucifer, l'Ange de la Lumière, pourra lui pardonner…


End file.
